


Dream Weavers

by canary_blues



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canary_blues/pseuds/canary_blues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme fill: So Sandy gives children/people dreams. Pitch gives them Nightmares.</p>
<p>Somewhere, these guys must have a completely insane "colleague" or brother/sister/cousin/relative of some kind responsible for the Weird As Fuck Dreams.</p>
<p>Are Sandy and Pitch embarrassed of him/her?</p>
<p>Don't they know about them?</p>
<p>Explanation, please!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Weavers

Sandy doesn't technically have family. There are others who deal with dreams but they aren't really related even if they do tend to see and refer to each other with familial terms. There's Sandy of course, who brings dreams to children, there's also Titania who brings sweet dreams to adults and Aisling who brings prophetic visions. Sandy sees them as sisters of sorts and they all get along well. There's also Pitch with his nightmares that they all view as the uncle who went to war and came back a little unsettled and they love him even is he's a bit hard to deal with.

If you had to categorize Ayumu he'd be the awkward cousin who makes everyone a little uncomfortable and is never actually invited to family functions but always seems to show up anyway despite no one ever telling him where the reunion's being held that year.

He's also shaped like a tapir. No one's sure why or how and he didn't used to look like that but one day he just showed up to a picnic in the form of a tapir and no one's been able to convince him to change back.

The others don't really talk about him that much. Its not that they're ashamed of him or anything. Its just, well. He's so strange. And he carries dreams around in balloons and the dreams are so weird. Like that one he gave to Jack fourteen years ago. The poor kid was on a tropical island that was mostly an amusement park and everything was fine until the giant bugs came out of nowhere and Mothra ate Jack's shoes. And there might have been a fireworks display that was mostly just beetles exploding and it was just very odd and Jack appreciates the effort but after becoming a Guardian he politely asked to never have a dream sent his way again.

Its not that Ayumu is a bad guy, or anything. He just has this fondness for mushrooms and peyote and he uses that as his inspiration for his dreams. Titania is very diplomatic and calls him eccentric. Aisling says he's crazier than a shit house rat. Pitch politely doesn't say anything at all. Sandy just wishes he'd stop sending his dreams to kids.


End file.
